


season 1

by Sevensmommy



Series: A New Life [1]
Category: Days of Our Lives, General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama & Romance, F/M, Orginal Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: What is SnB lived in Salem since 2005 even though Shawn turned on Mac and ended their marriage all cause of what Belle said. What would Salem look like today?





	1. Cast List

**Author's Note:**

> Another World based around my OFC's

Kristian Alfonso (Hope Williams Brady)

Nadia Bjorlin (Chloe Lane)

Billy Flynn (Chad DiMera)

Galen Gering (Rafe Hernandez)

Lauren Koslow (Kate Roberts)

Eric Martsolf (Brady Black)

Thaao Penghlis (André DiMera)

Josh Taylor (Roman Brady)

Greg Vaughan (Eric Brady)

Jordi Vilasuso (Dario Hernandez)

Brandon Beemer (Shawn-Douglas Brady)

Christie Clark (Carrie Brady)

Farah Fath (Mimi Lockhart)

Jay Kenneth Johnson (Philip Kiriakis)

Patrick Muldoon (Austin Reed)

James Scott (E.J. DiMera)

Kate Mansi (Abigail Deveraux)

Shelley Hennig (Stephanie Johnson)

Darin Brooks (Max Brady)

Peter Reckell (Bo Brady)

Arianne Zucker (Nicole Walker)

Maurice Benard (Sonny Corinthos)

Vanessa Marcil (Brenda Corinthos)

Lea Michele (MaKayla “Mac” Corinthos)

Will Estes (Michael “Stone” Corinthos)

Recurring Cast

Drake Hogestyn (John Black)

Casey Moss (JJ Deveraux)

Melissa Reeves (Jennifer Horton)

James Reynolds (Abe Caver)

Suzanne Rogers (Maggie Horton Kiriakis)

John Aniston (Victor Kiriakis)

Shawn Christian (Daniel Jonas)


	2. Welcome to my World

MaKayla “Mac” Corinthos was walking in Horton Square when she bumped into someone. When she looked up she found it was Dario Hernandez standing there.

“Hey Dario.” Mac said when she straightened herself out and brushed her hair off her face.

“Hey Mac. Are you alright?” He asked as he checked her over to make sure she was alright. He also couldn’t help but notice the tight jeans and top she was wearing.

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about and please stop staring at me.” She said with a smirk on her face when Dario’s eyes jumped back up to her face in shock at being caught. “What you don’t think I wouldn’t know when someone is checking me out?” She laughed at the look on his face.

“I wasn’t staring at you, I was just making sure you didn’t hurt yourself cause of them damn heels you have on.” Dario said putting his hands in his pocket of his jeans.

“Well considering I have been wearing heels since I was 13 I think I know how to wear them.” Mac said with a her Corinthos temper and a roll of her eyes. “Now if you'll excuse me I am late for work.” Mac goes to leave.

“Now wait just a minute you can’t walk into me and not say anything but that I’m making you late for work.” Dario said as he went to grab her arm only to have a gun pointed at him. “What the hell!” 

“Oh Johnny and Milo are my guards. Don’t tell me you don’t know who my father is?” Mac said with a smirk.

“No I don’t but what does it matter? People are not suppose to point guns at people for no reason.” 

“Oh but when you are a Corinthos girl you are the most important person to my father. You know Sonny Corinthos. You should look him up.” Mac said as she and Milo and Johnny walked away from him.

Michael “Stone” Corinthos was lifting weights at the gym when Chad DiMera came walking up to him. When Stone saw him he rolled his eyes but stopped what he was doing.

“What do you want DiMera? I don’t have time to hear how your family is better than mine and how we should just leave town.”

Chad just smirked at him. “That isn’t what I was going to say but since you brought it up. When are you going away.”

Stone stared him dead in the eyes. “We are not going anywhere so you might as well as get use to Stone’s Place bar and grill for the rest of your life.” Stone said and then picked up his towel and walked away.


	3. I Will Survive

Mac came walking to Crimson with a mad look and when everyone saw her they stepped back fast. Mac may be a sweetheart but when she is mad she differently had the Corinthos temper. When Abby DiMera saw her she ran to catch up to her just as she walked into her mother’s office.

“Mac what’s wrong?” Abby asked her as Brenda and Sonny looked up at her voice.

“Dario Hernandez is what is wrong!” Mac said as she threw herself onto the sofa in Brenda’s office.

Brenda looked at Sonny and he got the message besides he just saw someone who he wasn’t happy to see so he left without a problem. Brenda thought it was weird but she would worry about that later on. Sonny walked over to Mac and kissed her head and she smiled up at him.

“Bye baby girl.” Sonny says and then kissed her forehead again and then kisses Brenda before he walks out of the door.

Brenda sits next to Mac and pulls her head to her shoulder like she always did when Mac was a kid. Mac smiles and then starts her story about what had made her late this morning. Little did Mac know she was being watched by someone who was looking at her with a sad look in their eyes and pissed off mobster walking toward them.

Sonny saw Shawn Brady watching Mac coming to Brenda’s office and he wasn’t going to let Shawn hurt her again. He had heard from Bo and Hope Brady the other day that Shawn had found out the hard way that Belle was a lairy by finding her in bed with some guy and they were talking about how the little girl Shawn thought was his wasn’t and how easy it was for Belle to trick him into believing her and get him to leave his wife.

“You better think twice before you go anywhere near my daughter Brady.” Sonny all but yelled at Shawn.

Shawn moved his eyes from Mac and looked at Sonny. “I’m not going to brother her Sonny. I just got back to town and I was hoping to see her and tell her I’m sorry that is all I wanted to do.”

Sonny was surprised to hear the sadness in his voice and shook his head cause he can remember when he hurt Brenda over the wire. “Look I don’t know if she wants to see her but I will tell her and then she can make up her own mind. I see how much you love her and I know first hand how much it hurts the one you love but if it’s meant to be you will get her back. You have to let her decided though and don’t pressure her cause she is like me and we don’t like to be told what to do and it will backfire on you big time.” Sonny told Shawn and then he left the building wondering what was going to happen to his little girl next.


End file.
